Peppa's adventures
Peppa's adventures is a cartoon written by HannelSam, Ozarcusmapseae, MatthewSmarter, Oreo-And-Eeyore, Willdawg14, Sonicthehedgehog223, MrsWhatever40 and The Writer. On February 11th 2018, the show was renewed for a second season. Episodes Season 1 (January-May 2018) # “4369 pages of the PPFW”- Peppa and George face a problem. # “My noisy neighbours”- Peppa visits her noisy neighbours. # “Angelica Pig is here?”- A pig named Angelica comes to Peppatown. # “Dawn of the Users” - Peppa and George discover another creature called a “user”. # “Peppa goes to the swimming pool”- With more users arriving, the town holds a party at the pool, while the users try to stop one of them from murdering a friend. # “Peppa's New Friend”- Peppa makes a new friend. # “Oreo-And-Eeyore.exe is not responding”- Peppa tries to get Oreo-And-Eeyore to respond. # “Jase and Selmo do potty training”- Peppa looks after Jase and Selmo. # “George hates High School”- George sneaks into a high school to get Mr. Dinosaur back from Sonicthehedgehog223. # ”A Funny Kind Of AIDS” - There's a new celebrity in Peppatown, but Willdawg14 is suspicious about him. # “The Broken Computer”- Peppatown faces a massive power cut. While the town tries to survive, the users realize that with no internet, their existence is at stake. # “Peppa explores the PPFW”- Peppa gets a big head after finding a website about herself. Unfortunately, she sends users into a frenzy trying to protect their secret from being discovered. # “BOY!”- Willdawg14 and Sonicthehedgehog223 have to look after an egg. # “Dinner Disaster” - Everyone struggles to prepare for dinner at Oreo And Eeyore's house. # “The Virus” - Peppa installs a 2TB file to every user's computer. # “Bootlegs” - Peppa bootlegs Sonic The Hedgehog, much to STH223's anger. # “Chores, Chores Galore” - STH223 and the other users are forced to do chores. # “Ayyiya's First Step” - Ayyiya takes her first steps. # “The Prince”- Everyone in town tries to convince The Queen to make them her prince or princess. Meanwhile, the users deal with an annoying prince that is visiting Peppatown. # "The Camper Van" - Peppa, her family and the users go on a camping trip. # “24 Hours To Live” - A massive nuke is fired at the Earth, giving everybody only 24 more hours to live. # “The Stolen Computer”- Peppa and George become detectives again to find out who took Grandpa Pig’s computer. # “Carthion Canyon (episode)” - Peppa and friends visit the canyon. Meanwhile, Sonic teaches Willdawg14 how to dirtbike. # “The Legend of MysterioX”- The users have a campfire and Sonicthehedgehog223 tells a spooky story set in medieval times about a hideous monster that once almost destroyed an entire village. The tale is narrated by a bard. # "The Trip to Brazil" - Peppa, George and Eduarda2384 visit to Brazil to find the Mayan Monkey. # ”The Not-so-Fun Run”- Peppa and the gang have a children’s fun run. Peppa accuses Suzy of cheating in the race. Hosted by Jared Fogle and his aides. # "The Skits"- Peppa makes a DVD featuring random skits. # “The Pumper Frogs come round to eat food”- Peppatown is invaded by cannibals. # “Peppa's New Career”- Peppa gets a new job at the new pub that has opened in town. # “The Xbox 2 Glitches"- MrsWhatever40's Xbox 2 has a glitch. # “Oh Snapped!"- Peppa and Sonicthehedgehog223 are falsely arrested because the police think they've stolen the town's new statue. # "Rainy Day" - Everybody plays play indoor games. Peppa and her friends play hide and seek, while the users play Monopoly in Sonic’s treehouse and try not to kill each other from insanity. # "Ozarcusmapseae's Switch" - Ozarcusmapseae buys a Nintendo Switch. # "The Lottery" - Willdawg14 and Quongus think they've won the lottery. # "New Kid on the Block - A user named Eduarda2384 moves in. # ”Rotten Potatoes” - Mr. Badger takes potatoes out of his garden, which causes feminist potatoes to storm Peppatown in anger. The kids try to stop the potatoes, while the users decide to become feminists themselves to make people work for them. # ”User News” - The users try to improve their news program and beat Sonicthehedgehog223’s new show. # “Yard Sale" - Sonicthehedgehog223 has a yard sale at his treehouse. # “Super Heroes" - Peppa and the users become superheros to fight crime (completely different superheroes!) # "Spring Cleaning" - A robot from the Sonic the Hedgehog universe assists Mummy Pig with cleaning. However, only STH223, Alex, and Willdawg14 know it's true intentions. # ”Peppa Pig: Vice City“ - Willdawg14 and Sonic leave the users and move to a different city. Unfortunately, the one they pick isn’t really the best choice. # ”They're Still Lookin' Good” - When the users lose their house, Sonicthehedgehog223 and Willdawg14 decide to pay for a new one by becoming Jared Fogle’s new aides. # "Bad Users" - The users discover alternate versions of themselves- Billcat13, Tailsthefox446, Parrellgus, Hershey-And-Tigger, and MrWhenever20. The two groups quickly form a rivalry. # "Peppa Moves Out" - Peppa moves out to Freddytown to live with Matthew Pig. # "A Musical War“ - After Peppa, Emily, and Candy become famous, George, STH223, and Alex want success of their own. # ”Daddy's Home” - After falling out of the plane while the Pig family goes on holiday again, Daddy Pig moves in with the users and becomes annoying. #"The Coolest Finale EVER!" - The best season finale, in SPACE!!! Season 2 (May 2018-September 2018) # "The Apocalypse" - A zombie apocalypse is spreading, and all the users (and the Pig family) have to do something. Oreo-And-Eeyore later finds plant seeds that can kill the zombies. # "The Hacker" - A stick figure named Caden hacks ROBLOX players, but STH223 and Quongus are not hacked and try to stop him. # "Alton Island" - Oreo-And-Eeyore discovers an island in the UK, Air Luftai, Agent Oblivion, Miles Kelman, and the other Alton Islanders are planning to take over Peppatown. The users have to stop them. # ”The Supportive Bikers“ - A savage group of bikers arrive in Peppatown and begin killing all the supporting characters. It’s up to the main users and children to stop them. #"The Breaking Point" - Quongus plays a ROBLOX game called “The Breaking Point”, and he invites everyone to play it. #”The Shooting” - When Jared Fogle and his aides are killed in a shooting, the parents decide to improve their kids safety, and obviously get carried away. #"Microscopic Me" - Sonic, Quongus, and Caden are shrunk to the size of bees. #"Time Space" - Peppa and her friends somehow acquire a time machine and travel to the future and realize that the future is messed up. #"A Flower in a Pizza Place" - The main users work at the Peppatown Pizza Place. They are so bad, the place is torn down and replaced with Dog's Pizza. #“Sonicthehedgehog223's Birthday Bash" - It's Sonic's birthday and Peppa and the other users go to Cheesey's Pizza Palace. #“The Thrilling Ride" - Peppa and the users go on a very incredible roller coaster and Willdawg14 is scared of heights. #"Top KEK" - A Peppa Pig clip becomes viral. Everyone in Peppatown celebrate at OAE's movie theater. #"Sonic is in Trouble Now" - With the help of MatthewSmarter's cloning machine, Willdawg14 clones himself and goes after Sonicthehedgehog223. #"Sub-way: Subscribe Fresh, Eat Fresh" - Sonicthehedgehog223 goes to great lengths to improve the popularity of his YouTube channel. #"Ding, Dong, Ping, Pong!“ - Two of Caden's childhood friends, Ada and Logan, come to stay in Peppatown. Peppa makes friends with Ada, while the town uses Logan for suicide prevention campaigns and rat extermination. #”A Peppisode” - Peppa and her friends go on their very own adventure. Meanwhile, the users try to convince Sonicthehedgehog223 that slingshotting himself and a cutout of The Flash into each other won’t open a portal to an alternate dimension. #"The Ride to Mars" - Willdawg14 is teleported to Mars. Meanwhile, Peppa and friends spend the day at the park. #"Battles to be Won" - The users try to save Willdawg14. (User POV of “The Ride To Mars”) #"Success!" - Peppa and the users split themselves into teams for a game. #”User Tryouts” - The users hold tryouts for a new user. #”Liopleurodon” - Willdawg14 hunts a legendary monster, but ends up falling in love with it, and decides to keep it safe from the townsfolk, who want it killed. #"In The Cave" - Peppa searches in a cave in an attempt to find gold and diamonds. #“Peppa Meets Custard" - Peppa meets a new friend in university named Custard The Cat. #"Minecraft and PA Don't Mix" - Peppa buys a copy of Minecraft, which causes havoc all around town. #“Town of Peppa" - The users and Peppa play Town of Salem. #“Bring Your Child To Work Day” - The grown ups bring their children to work. #"Rock & Users" - STH223 founds a band, and he calls it Users of Rage. #"Germophobism" - Willdawg14 is punished for being a slob. #"The Vacation Condo" - Peppa and her family ditch the users for a vacation, but what they don't know is that George and the kids actually made the place. Meanwhile, the users are furious at the Pigs for ditching them. #”Palace of the Cloudens” - A new user comes to town and builds a giant tower of evil and plots to take over the world, and only the users can stop him. #“Help Wanted”- OAE gets a job at Pig-fil-A. #”Get Air” - The users go to Get Air. #”Black Friday” - Peppatown prepares for Black Friday, when the mall gives discounts and the whole town fights for the best sales on their favourite items. Peppa and her friends prepare for the violent shopping spree alongside the users. Who will come out victorious? #”Stale” - The users try to put an end to stale memes. #'"'New Neighbor" - When a human family comes to Peppatown, Peppa and the users spy on them to see what they are up to. Willdawg14 gains a crush on the teenage daughter and keeps hearing a song when he’s around her. #'"'Makeup & Beauty Shop" '- A new shop opens in Peppatown. Peppa, MrsWhatever40 and Eduarda2384 go there to buy makeup and get facials done. #"Unstable Series" - The users find out that Ozer has left the PPFW, causing the series to become unstable for the rest of its runtime. #”Pepsi Pig”- Peppa becomes addicted to Pepsi. Willdawg14 and Sonicthehedgehog223 begin selling it to children and get arrested. #”Bad Baby!” - Peppa says a bad word in front of Ayyiya, so the family must stop using bad words. #"Edmond Strikes” - Edmond returns to Peppaland, and drives the heck out of Alex. #"Last Day of Summer” - Peppa must return to university for term 3. After she leaves for 3 months, the town realizes that without her, the world can't function properly. #"Robbie and Jase" - Rebecca moves back into town after a scholarship at the island of iSally. Jase and Robbie quickly gain a crush on one another. #"Tobias the Burgular" - When Chris, Matthew, Trevor, and Tobias visit Peppa, they are falsely accused of robbing a bank. #”Muddy Puddle Drought” - When the town begins using muddy puddles as a resource, they all disappear. Peppa and the users go looking for them. #"The Return of Ozar" - Ozarcusmapseae returns to PPFW. #"Let her R.I.P." - Ozar leaves Peppatown again. Afterwards, Granny Pig dies of Spinal Combustion. #"UFO Unite" - Aliens kidnap the cast and replace them with other aliens. OAE is not kidnapped, the aliens try to attack his house. (MORE SEEN IN PAGE) (Season finale) Season 3 (October 2018) (Note: This season has an ongoing storyline that lasts the entire season) # ”Peppa Prick” - Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig give Peppa a phone for her birthday, but worry when she becomes addicted to it. # ”Glitches and Glitches” - The other children suddenly receive phones from an unknown source, and the parents worry that their children’s lives are being corrupted, so they try to find out who the source is. # “The Hacker” - The parents decide to go online on computers to try and get their kids to come off their phones, but a mysterious hacker deletes the accounts, and the parents hunt down the hacker and find his shocking identity. # ”The Internet Pedo” - ” The parents reluctantly enlist Jared Fogle to scare the children off of their technology. # ”Parents Against Technology” - Fed up with their children’s tech obsession, the parents form a group called Parents Against Technology to stop their kids. # ”The Users Attack” - The users are brought in to end the tech madness, but the kids quickly become more powerful than the users, and a war breaks out. # ”Tech Fight!” - A war between the children and the users is underway, and the parents find out once and for all who the mysterious phone-seller is. Season 4 (Janaury 2019-March 2019) # ”Willdawg the Writer” - The Writer leaves Peppatown, and Willdawg14 tries to replace him. Meanwhile, MatthewSmarter tries to look after The Writer’s pet rabbit, Rabbity Nabbity. # ”Sonic is Outta Here” - The users fake Sonic‘s death so he can go to another town. #"Eduarda2384's New Name" - Eduarda wants to change her name. #"Mafia" - Serial killers begin attacking citizens of Peppatown. #"The Movie Audition" - Peppa auditions for a show in Swyncoast. #"0.6 Feet Underground" - The people in Peppatown attempt to drill through the planet. They only get 0.6 feet underground, so Alex tries to improve the drill. #”The Idea Thief” - When Willdawg14 rips off an idea for a new brand of scrambled eggs, the town launches a full-out war, where no idea is safe from being ripped off. #""Bet-ter Not!" - Willdawg14 and Sonic make a bet. The winner will get an increase of 5,000 edits, but Willdawg14 has to stop eating brownies if he loses, and Sonic can't play ROBLOX or Town of Salem if he loses. #"Mcfallen" - Willdawg14 has plastic surgery. #"Jase Cake" - To celebrate Granny's 70th birthday, Peppa and her friends make a cake, but they don't let Alex or Jase help. #”The Mirror” - A strange menace in Peppatown is turning all the shows ideas evil. The users decide to band together, hunt down the menace, and kill him (which they do). #“Agent Double-O-Don” - The Writer has been missing for a while and Peppa and the users start believing that he’s actually a spy. #”The Visitors” - Sonic thinks he’s being abducted by Robotniks at night. Meanwhile, Willdawg14 and MatthewSmarter think that Jared Fogle’s younger Mexican brother is drawing multiple Mexican refugees to Peppatown. #"The Second Dimension" - After inventing a new invention, MatthewSmarter, Peppa, Alex, Sonic, Willdawg14, and Quongus travel from dimension to dimension to try and get home. #”Ignorant” - Scientists in Peppatown create a living, breathing Micheal Jackson hologram (which they call “Corey Haim”) who breaks out of the lab and begins to turn everyone evil, and Willdawg14 is the only one who knows how to stop him. #”Pedro the Cupcake” - Alex turns Pedro into a cupcake. Peppa mistakes Pedro for a real cupcake and eats him. #"Premium Isn't Pre" - Sonicthehedgehog223 and Quongus team up to make their own premium game and get rich off of all the downloads. Meanwhile, Willdawg14 accidentally creates a better (and easier) version of ''South Park: Phone Destroyer, but gets in trouble when he tries to sell it for free. #"Candy the Ninja" - Daddy Pig promises Custard and Candy fish after they mow his lawn. However, Daddy Pig sells the fish, which makes him rich. Candy turns into a ninja, seeking revenge. #”Molten Users” - A crippled animatronic bear is in town and is taking everyone’s attention away from the users, so they decide to get it back by crippling themselves. #“Our New Friend in A Jumpsuit“ - A new user breaks out of Peppatown Prison and "befriends" the other users, only to betray them. #”Tragic Magic" - Willdawg14 is scammed into taking a magical class online. #”The Almighty Bloke” - Sonicthehedgehog223 joins a baking class to prove he’s not an incredibly terrible cook, and he ends up summoning the Almighty Loaf. #”Blame the Mayor!” - Peppa and her friends discover that if Mayor Lion is fired, then anybody can become mayor if they want to, whether they are young or old. Word spreads, and soon everyone is trying to get the mayor fired one way or another so they can be in charge! #”The Rainforest Cafe” - The users try to take back the new rainforest cafe when it is taken over by drug dealers. #“My Genie and Me“ - Willdawg14 and Sonic discover a genie. However, when they ask for indefinite wishes, the genie causes mayhem over Peppatown. #"Jetpack Joyriding" - MatthewSmarter and Alex team up to make a lot of cool science fiction gadgets. #"The Lost Disc" - Caden discovers a disc buried under Sonic's treehouse. #"17th Parallel" - Continuing from the last episode, Caden, Peppa, and the users pursue Mr. Giraffe. #"Peppish Olympics" - The town holds the olympics for a grand prize. What they don't know is that Mr. Giraffe is running the show. #"No More Mr. Nice Giraffe" - Mr. Giraffe arrests Danny Dog after he beats up Gerald, and the kids decide to bust him out. #"Night Of The Werehog" - Sonic drinks a potion to improve his speed, but what he doesn't know is that the potion turns him into a monster every night, again. #"The Lottery 2: The Lottering"- The users win the lottery (for real this time) and they all do different things with their money, but they get into trouble when they start rubbing it in everyone's faces. #"Willdawg14 does YouTube" - Willdawg14 creates a YouTube account, and decides to become the most popular channel ever. #"McSonic’s vs. E&W" - Sonicthehedgehog223 opens a restaurant, but OAE opens one across the street as well. The two become business rivals. #“A Story About Ducks" - Daddy Pig gets mad at the ducks for stealing his cake. #"Spooky Scary Users" - The users tell spooky stories: Sonicthehedgehog223 gets his own creepypasta; Willdawg14 discovers that ghosts are responsible for his new game being glitched; MatthewSmarter discovers he is actually from a haunted country. #"Peppa's License" - Peppa (finally) gets her drivers license. Jase attempts to do this herself and gets Mummy Pig arrested due to her letting Jase do underage driving. #"The Real One Is..." - A huge dispute goes on about whether Antipig or Lunaper created the Peppaverse. #"Illuminati Initiation" - The Illuminati returns to Peppaland after six years. #"Caden's Brother" - Caden's brother moves into Peppatown. WHile everybody else enjoys his company, Caden detests him due to being better at everything than him, except hacking. #"Jake Pong " - Jake Paul visits Peppatown and mistakes Logan Pong for Logan Paul. #"Issac Fetus" - A spoiled rich kid attends Peppa's college. He eventually takes over, and Peppa must stop him. #"Let It BURN!" - A chain of events lead to Mr. Giraffe kidnapping the cast and sending Peppa, Will, Sonic, Alex, and a black figure into the future. #"Who Is This Man?" - The Black Figure reveals his identity. #"Retro Ride" - The crew voyage through many 80’s games from Tetris to Donkey Kong. #"Big Missions, Little Time" - MatthewSmarter and Oreo-And-Eeyore disarm the security of the prison area, freeing all the prisoners, including Pedo Pony and Jared Fogle. #"The Final Straw" - Teaming up with all the antagonists the characters have ever faced, Mr. Giraffe makes a plan to conquer the Peppaverse. The kids must stop him once and for all. Season 5 (April 2019-June 2019) #"The New Mrsrabbitfan" - Mrsrabbitfan is rebirthed as HannelSam. #"Sonic Sematary" - Sonicthehedgehog223 is run over by a truck and killed. The users don’t know what to do until a mysterious farmer tells them to bury him in an old pet cemetery, which causes him to come back to life and start killing people. #"Career Day" - The kids are visited by famous people in Peppatown. #"Sonic Leashed?" - Peppa puts a dog collar on Sonic so he can't misbehave. MatthewSmarter and BenTalkingFan128 try to hack the collar to open it. #"The Double "T"'s" - Tobias and Trevor become a rap gang and leave Chris out. Matthew Pig comforts him, but Chris swears revenge. #"The Dreaded Curse" - In Peppaland, every 200 years, a mystical spirit destroys a random city. So when Sonic finds it, he and MatthewSmarter decode it and discover it is going to attack Peppatown. #"May Bayonette (episode)" - Alex finds an old boat and uses it to cure Sonic's fear of water. #"Today is A Day For Pancakes" - Today is a day for pancakes in Peppatown. Everyone celebrates Pancake Day. #"Everybody Wants, Everybody Bleeds" - Everrybody in Peppatown starts bleeding to death, and the kids decide to hunt down the culprit. #"The Coon: Prison Break" - Continuing off from the previous episode, the kids try to break The Coon out of jail. #"STH223: Time Traveler (sorta)" - Two random people appear and ride through time with Logan, Sonic, and Caden. After Logan messes up the Space-Time Continuim and leads to the destruction of the planet, Sonic must save the planet. #"Girlz Day Out" - The girls hang out at the theme park and end up running from the cops in bumper cars. #"Alex's Archery" - Alex and Sonic help Will with his archery. Howevery, things go wrong when Caden screws up the design. #"Platinum Party" - A party is being held at Town Hall, and the kids and the users in one place usually means trouble, so Oreo-And-Eeyore tries his best to keep everyone in order. #"Jase and $£lmø's Episode" - Jase and Selmo are allowed to produce an episode, and it escalates fast. #"Area 15" - For Will's 15th birthday, Sonic gives him Quongus' old N64. Due to thinking Will stole it, two random thugs kidnap him and send him to Area 15. #"Death Sentence" - The users and the children play a game on ROBLOX called "Survivor". #"They Get Kicked" - A person impersonating Willdawg14 gets him banned from chat. #"Dogsense!" - Peppa cosplays as the users' pet dog. Meanwhile, a failed invention from MatthewSmarter causes most of the users to act like real dogs. #"Whether the Weather" - MatthewSmarter makes a weather machine, but it performs so miserably that he has to move it to the forest. #"Stop the a-salt-ing!" - Continuing from the last episode, a stranger uses MatthewSmarter's invention to have it rain salt in Peppatown. #"The 6 Variants of Hide and Seek" - Peppa is determined to play all the different versions of Hide and Seek, but she doesn't know what playing all six of them will cause. #"Our Fallen Heroes" - A bunch of heroes look for mysterious figures like Pedro Cupcake but never return. The children go to debunk this theory. #"Happy Days" - While in a pyramid, an ancient spirit curses most of the users with bad luck for a week. STH223 and Ozar (who weren't cursed) go around looking for good luck charms. #"Tourist Traps!" - The Alton Islanders return by making tourist traps everywhere. The people in Peppatown try to popularize themselves as well. Meanwhile, the users are seeking for a pilot to help them stop the Alton Islanders. #"Fu-historic" - Ozar is reminiscent of the past, while Will is interested in the future. #"Grampy Rabbits Dinosaur Island" - Grampy Rabbit opens an island of dinosaurs. But in the unknown, there are real dinosaurs. #"Thriller! Killer Yeah!" - The town becomes obsessed with Michael Jackson's "Thriller" and begin killing people who hate it. #"Can't Touch This" - Sonic annoys Peppa and the users by trolling them. #"Anything Ican do, Ucan do better" - Logan and Ava change their names to Ican and Ucan respectively for a day. #"The Peppa-Mobile" - The Coon returns to Peppatown and sells Peppa a new bicycle. He mistakes the bike and calls it a limo when it's really just a bicycle. #"House of Representatives" - For a class president field trip, Emily goes on a field trip to the White House. The bus driver turns out to be evil and takes them to Enderpig's Manor. When Peppa, Chris, Alex, and George go to save her, they learn more people have been kidnapped. #"No Free Rides" - Peppa learns about the theme park from "The Thrilling Ride"'s new ride, The Death Drop. #"You're a Towel" - Willdawg14 has a dream on the first day of summer vacation that he still has to go to school and his desk mate is a towel who he becomes friends with. #"MyPhone vs. Zamzung" - An annoying person tries to replace MyPhones with Zamzungs. The users try to save the MyPhones. #"A Cold Welcome" - Peppa visits the ice hotel with the users, but they try to melt it due to how cold it is. Meanwhile, Sonic thinks of a plan for access to the buffet. #"The Real One" - Eddy the Teddy becomes real and attacks Granny and Grandpa Pig for mistreating him. #"Super Happy Crazy Magical Fun Fun Island" - Peppa hears about a "fun" island and books tickets for the children and the users. The island turns out to be a nightmare. #"Ozar and the Beanstalk" - Ozarcusmapae hears about a mystical beanstalk that leads you to a mine of diamonds. Unfortunateky, there is also a giant guarding it who murders anyone and everyone in sight. #"The Noble User" - Mayor Lion wants the users to be banished to Swyncoast, so the children start a protest until one unknown user speaks up. #"HAX" - A hacker reveals MrsWhatever40's password and forces her to make an altrebate one. Everyone focuses the blame on Caden. #"New Name" - Willdawg14 says he can't change his username anymore because an annoying stranger forced him to change it. The other users try to hunt that person down. #"The Cheeky Little Crabs Rise!" - Peppa and George bring home a cheeky little crab from the beach, but soon find that the entire town has been taken over by cheeky little crabs. Now, the children and the users must fight the cheeky little crabs and take back their town. #"The Banhammer" - A weird, mystical hammer is discovered that kills anyone in sight. #"PigBearMan" - Daddy Pig drags the users on a hunting trip, but they are being followed by the elusive creature, PigBearMan! #"The Winners!" - BanTalkingFan128, MatthewSmarter and Caden try to give Alex better luck. This results into the destruction of the planet and a time-traveling expedition. #"2 Lunatics, 1 Ice Block" - Willdawg14 and Sonicthehedgehog223 are trapped inside a giant ice block. Season 6 (Note: Like Season 3, this season has a continuing storyline) # "Fun With Guns" - When Daddy Pig's prized puddle-jumping boots are stolen, he forces the parents to help him bring a petition for gun legalization in Peppatown to town hall. # "Peppa's No-Scope" - Now that guns are legal in Peppatown, Peppa starts a YouTube channel where she performs tricks with her rifle. # "Shooting Stars" - Mayor Lion announces Peppatown's first gun show to celebrate gun legalization. Meanwhile, Peppa struggles with the option to appear as a guest at the show or not. # "Gun-napped" - With the gun show looming, Peppa chooses not to appear, and is suddenly kidnapped. # "The Gun Show" - The gun show finally arrives, and the entire town attends, only to find themselves in danger. Meanwhile, Mayor Lion is revealed as Peppa's kidnapper, and is shown to be the mastermind behind it all. It's up to Peppa to escape and put a stop to the deadly gun legalization. Season 7 If in green, the episode aired on Disney XD"s Randomation Animation block before it aired in Peppaland. # "I’ll Hannel This" - HannelSam tries to have her own adventure. # "The New Job" - Barbiedollfan2003 (on her original account) gets a job at the press. A shape-shifting blob becomes her co-worker, and edits the stories to cause mayhem around town. Barbiedollfan2003(on her original account) must stop it. # "Child Abduction is Slightly Funny" - When children around Peppatown start getting kidnaped, the users decide to move all the children into a treehouse. # "Welcome to the Ozarcade" - Ozar discovers an abandoned arcade near Qralo. # "R.E.T.A.R.D.S" - The users decide to start their own adventure club- the Really Exciting Tribe After Really Dangerous Stunts. # "Eat That Almond" - Dr. P. Plep (Peppa in disguise) tries to see how long Sonic can go without food. Then, Almond Elephant shows up and Sonic tries to eat him. # "All That Shines" - When Peppa cleans up Sonic's treehouse without permission, Sonic gets upset because she re-arranged everything. # "Peppaverse's Nations and Regions" - Peppa questions the audience if they know Peppaland, Island of Sally, and other countries, and Willdawg14 questions the audience if they know Peppatown, Peppaland City and other states. # "Sonic Says Die" - Sonic realizes for a day, he can make the people in Peppatown to do whatever he commands. # "The Third One" - The children try to help Potato City get its spark back after a new amusement park is opened right next to it. # "The Power of Four" - Mummy Pig tests everyone on their friendship by making them pair up in groups. # "SEGA Takes AGES" - Sonic goes on adventure with the other users to fill in the time for his package. Meanwhile, a war starts on whether or not Peppatown should use British or American English. # "The Dream Land" - Willdawg14 decides to figure out why he’s having so many weird dreams. He ends up building a machine that allows him to view all his previous dreams, from being kidnaped by aliens to having sex with a Satan-obsessed fox. # "The Purge" - To prove to everyone he's not too mellow, Selmo organizes the first official Peppatown purge. # "Randycar" - Willdawg14 and Sonicthehedgehog223 try to help Randy Rhino with his new taxi company. # "Ayyiya Want Role" - George, Alex, Jase, Selmo, and Ayyiya start a protest about how the supporting characters need some screentime. # "May The Best Win" - Emily goes to an acting class and is ignored, but Suzy copies everything she does and gets aknowledged. Peppa and Danny try to put Emily in the spotlight. # "Qb abg cerff gur ohggba!" Sonic goes on an adventure with Alex and Caden to decipher this episodes title. # "Prisoners, Out Of Control" - Willdawg14, Barbiedollfan2003 and Peppa get trapped in a prison. # "Adventures Make The Doctor Stay" - Dr. Brown Bear goes on strike. The town begs him to come back when everyone gets sick. # "The Deathtrap" - Continuing from "Qb abg cerff gur ohggba!", Sonic, Alex, and Caden escape the temple, but they don't know how many surprises lurk inside. # "Peppaplanet" - Peppa's friends have other things to do, so she buys an alien planet and thinks of living there forever. # "Skids 2.0" - Skids gets an update. # "Growing by the Thousands" - Alex discovers a fungi that swallows anyone it comes by. Eventually, it turns into a Katamari. # "The Doctor is Out" - All the doctors in Peppatown suddenly die, so the users decide to become doctors. # "Faith Brownie" - Willdawg14 eats a sacred brownie, which causes an apocalypse. # "Imposting Poser" - A crazy guy claims to be the reincarnation of Prince Mason, and vandalizes Peppatown. The kids try to stop him. Meanwhile, Sonic and Quongus annoy him to death # "Enter-ons" - A humanoid figure named Daniel befriends the users, but he "tortues" Sonic. # "They Don't Flock" - Someone named Barbiedollfan2003 claims to be MrsWhatever40. # "Sonic's Comedy Show" - Sonicthehedgehog223 puts on a comedy show to entertain everyone in town. # "Demonic Fox" - Peppa debunks a theory about a fox named Demonic Mario going to nuke Peppaland, but has to stop him when he reveals he's actually going to do it. # "Peppa vs the Giant Fireball" - A giant fire monster approaches Peppatown and tries to destroy everything. Now, Peppa must kill it. # "Dumb Ways to Fly" - Will attempts to break the rules of physics by flying, which, in Alex's eyes, is impossible. # "Dull" - Logan begins to think his nose is growing, even though he doesn't have a nose. # "Twisted Heads - A strange creature called a Twisted Head, which can only look to the left or right, appears in Peppatown, and begins ruining everyone’s lives. The users try to stop it. # "Blank Room Sonic"- Sonicthehedgehog223 becomes trapped in a room, and the other users must try to break him out. # "There's No Going Back"- Willdawg14 attempts to make his summer vacation last longer by getting a job as a counsellor at a summer camp, only to discover that it is for handicapped kids. # "Cute and Lovely" - Peppa thinks she's cute but everyone thinks she's ugly. # "Make Non-Bullying Kill Itself" - The users realize they can get whatever they want by bullying someone, so they strive to save bullying from becoming extinct. # "cancelusernews" - The users decide to troll their viewers by pretending to cancel User News. # "Fist Pump" - Peppa's new handshake angers a god. Meanwhile, the users plot to kill Alex for making them look stupid. # "Ferdi-Dummies" - MatthewSmarter runs away from Peppatown, and travels to Spain, thinking he will be able to learn better English there so the other users will understand him more. The users go to Spain to convince their friend to return home, but the people of Spain mistake them for gods, and will do whatever it takes to keep them in their country. Meanwhile, Willdawg14 falls in love with a calming goat named Lupe, and must choose to stay with her or go back to Peppatown. # "Infinity Store" - Sonicthehedgehog223 finds the Infinity Gauntlet, and uses it to create his own brand of stores. # "Oooh-Lala" - MrsWhatever40 opens her very own spa in Peppatown. # “Thrones of Games" - Peppa and Willdawg14 get stuck in a Game of Thrones parody. Meanwhile, Sonic tries to burn the TV the former two are in for it being a 720p TV and not a 1080p TV. # "Pipe Dreams" - The users explore the dreams of the inhabitants of Peppatown. # "Evolving Moths" - Moths evolve into humanoid figures, and eventually take over Peppaland, turning people into moths. The children and the few surviving users find a cure (40 minutes). # "Hybrid Users" - The users start driving hybrid cars, and create a song to convince everyone else in Peppatown to do the same. This works, but soon everyone becomes diagnosed with a rare disease called S.M.U.G (Stuck-Up Manipulated Uncivilized Geeks). # "Dead Users" - A school shooting results in the playgroup being shut down, and the children must find another way to occupy themselves. Meanwhile, Sonicthehedgehog223 fails his math test. # "Don't Let The Hedgehog Drive The Bus!" - Sonicthehedgehog223 plays GTA 5 all weekend and becomes obsessed with hijacking things in real life. Willdawg14 tried to stop him from causing any harm. # "Not-so-Safe Space” - The users all become extremely fat. They try to find a way to lose weight, but Reality will do whatever no-do goodery it takes to stop them. Season 8 # "North Park" - Willdawg14 gets into a deep sleep and dreams about him being in a warm place civilized by rat people. Sonic breaks out his detective skills to figure out why Will has all these crazy dreams. # “Reality” - The users are sent to a universe where everything looks weird. # "Man's Worst Enemy" - Candy's family tries to ban dogs from Peppaland. # "Mad, Mad, Animals" - The citizens of Peppatown are furious when they tune in to watch Peppa Pig but get an MMA fight instead. # "Brace Yourself" - Willdawg14 has to wear a back brace, and does not enjoy it at all. # “Hoes and Blows” - When Granny Pig asks the users to mow her and Grandpa Pig’s lawn, they get into an argument over which gardening tool is the best, and it escalates into a war. TV Specials # "A Trip To The Past & Future" - A time machine takes the gang into the past and future # "Lucky Charm" - On St. Patrick's day, Peppa needs to find a good luck charm before the day ends, or else she will be recognized as the most unlucky person in the world. #“Prank War” - On April Fools Day, a simple prank by MrsWhatever40 and Oreo-And-Eeyore turns into a war. #Canada Day - Peppa and her friends celebrate Canada Day to celebrate but does not celebrate or in Peppaland they have to travel to Canada # "The Egg-cellent Easter Egg Hunt" - Mayor Lion hosts an Easter egg hunt. #"Matthew's Birthday" - Today is Matthew's birthday. #"Happy St. John" - The Midsummer comes to Peppatown. #"PA Musical Countdown" - The top ten songs from the show play. (Vote: http://peppafanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sonicthehedgehog223/Vote_bracket) # "Boo! Let's Scare Sonic" - It’s Halloween and Willdawg14 tries to scare Sonicthehedgehog223 to earn the Scaring A Friend achievement. # "Merry Cracktastic Christmas!" - When Willdawg14 creates a new festive drink that everybody hates, he dumps it down the sink, and it turns Peppatown into one big, cracktastic riot that only Will and the kids can stop. Movie On May 8, 2018 at 7:14pm UTC, Pennzoil on Oinker confirmed six and seventh seasons for Peppa's adventures, scheduled to premiere between late-2019 to an unknown date in 2020. A few crew members initally said that season 7 would be the show's last, like season 4 was initally intended to be. The season 6 roster was revealed the following day, and the rumors of the show ending were proven false, with a fully CGI special confirmed. On July 22, 2018, the special was turned into an official, theatrical movie entitled "The Second Coming" slated for 2020. A tie in game is also planned. DVD Releases In February 2018 it was announced that there will be DVD releases of Peppa's adventures. # Peppa's Computer Adventures - a collection of Peppa's adventures episodes that feature computers. # Peppa and Sonicthehedgehog223 - a collection of Peppa's adventures episodes that feature Peppa and Sonicthehedgehog223. # Peppa's adventures: The Entire First Season- a collection of Peppa's Adventures episodes that was in Season 1. # Peppa's Spooky Stories - A collection of Peppa's adventures episodes that feature spooky stories. Characters Regular Characters * Peppa Pig - A 19 year old girl who is having time off from university. She is voiced by Jenny Astley. * George Pig - A 14 year old who thinks high school sucks. He is voiced by Jacob Hopkins. * Alex Pig - A 10 year old who has (somehow) already graduated from university. * Mummy Pig - She likes computers. * Daddy Pig - He goes to work and has a job as an architect. * Granny and Grandpa Pig - are old. * Jase Pig - She needs to be potty trained and she is 5 yrs old. Voiced by Alice May. * Selmo Pig - He also needs to be potty trained and he is 5 yrs old. Voiced by Oliver May. * Ayyiya Pig - She is Peppa and George's one month old baby sister. * Custard The Cat - She is Peppa's new friend in college. * Matthew Pig - A 22 years old who is Peppa's good older brother and moved out to RIOM, Freddytown, after marrying Annie Elephant. * Tobias Pig - Peppa's 23 year old brother who carpools frequently with his brothers Trevor and Chris. He is lazy and goofy. He married Mary Dog and also he lives in Greathills. * Chris Pig - Peppa's 20 year old friend who carpools with Tobias and Trevor. He is usually the quieter one. He married Layla Pony. * Trevor Pig - Peppa's 25 year old brother who carpools all the time with Tobias and Chris. He is often pushy or assertive. He married Jane Sheep and also he lives in Freddytown. * Robert Rohhole - Peppa's 20 year old friend who attends her university. * Prince Mason- An annoying prince that keeps insulting the users and bragging to them. He was killed at the end of the episode; when The Queen made Willdawg14 her prince (much to everyone’s confusion) he yelled “Yeah, motherfuckers!” and beat Prince Mason to death, killing him. * The Queen- The Queen appears in “ The Prince “ to decide who should become the prince. In the end, Willdawg14 becomes the prince, after which he brutally murders Prince Mason. *Rose Reindeer - A 13 year old girl who has an interest in George. She debuted in George's Follower. *Jared Fogle- Former spokesman for Subway who now chases, stalks, and molests kids for a living. He is a recurring character on the show. He first appears in “A Funny Kind Of AIDS”. *Caden Bute - A 13 year-old hacker who befriends STH223 and Mateusz11113. *Ava Ping - A good player at Pong. Attends the same school as the users do. *Logan Pong - A loser at Pong. He is younger than Ada and has a crush on MrsWhatever40. *Mr. Giraffe - The evil, racist police chief. Users * '''Ozarcusmapsesae - He is the smart user and can heal people and bring them back from the dead. He first appeared in the episode "4369 pages of the PPFW “ And is the first user to appear in the show * HannelSam - She loves cool stuff and is a perfect girl. In season 4, she changed her name to Missrabbitfan now she died and had a new user kwons HannelSam. * Oreo-And-Eeyore - He has no sense in his brain and likes shooting people with dart guns (until peppa goes to the swimming pool) * Mateusz11113 - He is the technological user and can fix broken computers, phones and tablets. Mummy Pig will be happy. * Willdawg14 - He is a human flower who has an Xbox One. He frequently gets into adventures alongside STH223. He first appears in “Peppa goes to the swimming pool”. * Sonicthehedgehog223 - He also likes to sit in a corner playing Roblox on his computer pad thingy. Sonic is very indoorsy and lazy. He usually refuses to get off his X360, especially while playing Sonic Generations. When he does go outside, he typically spinballs trees. Unlike the rest, he first appears in The Broken Computer. * MrsWhatever40 - She likes to play with Barbie and Bratz dolls and she also has a Nintendo Switch. She is friends with all of the other users (except Sonicthehedgehog223) and Peppa. She first appears in “The Virus”. * The Writer - He's a decent writer, who can "heal" people. * BenTalkingFan128 - He can fix and make movies, and like MatthewSmarter, is very tech-savy. Based on The show is based on the children's novels by James Dwyer. Original Format *16:9 - 4369 pages of the PPFW, My noisy neighbours, Angelica Pig is here?, Peppa goes to the swimming pool, Peppa's New Friend, Oreo-and-Eeyore.exe is not responding, George hates High School, A Funny Kind of AIDS, The Broken Computer, Peppa explores the PPFW, BOY!, Dinner Disaster, Ayyiya's First Step, The Prince, 24 Hours To Live, The Stolen Computer, Carthion Canyon, The Legend of MysterioX, The Trip to Brazil, The Pumper Frogs come round to eat food, TBA *4:3 - Dawn of the Users, Jase and Selmo do potty training, The Virus, Bootlegs, Chores, Chores Galore, The Camper Van, The Not-so Fun Run, The Skits, TBA Locations * Peppa Pig's House - Where Peppa lives. * MrsWhatever40's Barbie Doll Factory - Where MrsWhatever40 makes Barbie dolls. * Peppatown College - Where Peppa studies Oinkology. * Pumper frog torture room - Where the Pumper Frogs torture and eat people. * Sonicthehedgehog223's Treehouse - Where Sonic Lives. * Queen Gerrian's Castle - Where Queen Gerrian and Prince Mason Lives. Songs Real Songs * "All Star" by Smash Mouth (sung by Sonicthehedgehog223) - “BOY!” * "Working for The Weekend" by Loverboy - “Chores, Chores Galore” * "Be the Best You" by Joe Rogan - “Carthion Canyon (episode)” * "Captain Underpants” theme (Brass, instrumental)" by Al Yankovic - "The Pumper Frogs come round to eat food" * "Stamp on the Ground" by Italobrothers - "The Lottery" * "Finesse" by Bruno Mars - "The Oldener Days" * "The Flame" by Cheap Trick - "Daddy’s Home" * "You Spin Me Right Round" by Dead or Alive (sung by Quongus, STH223, and Caden) - "Microscopic Me" * "Hold My Hand" by Hootie and the Blowfish (original and sung by Willdawg14) - "New Neighbour" * "I Want To Know What Love Is" by Foreigner - "Ferdi-Dummies" Custom Songs *"Fix It" sung by Daddy Pig and Alex Pig - "The Broken Computer" *"Jammin' To Dat Beat" sung by OAE and STH223 - "Peppa exploring the PPFW" *"Fuck this Shit" sung by Sonicthehedgehog223 - "The Prince" *"The Perpetrator" sung by Jase, Selmo, Grandpa Pig, Peppa, George, and Alex. *"ABC Song" sung by Peppa Pig and Eduarda2384 - "The Trip to Brazil" *"Pumper Lair" sung by Pumper Frogs - "The Pumper Frogs come round to eat food" *"My World" sung by Ozarcusmapseae and Oreo-And-Eeyore - "Rainy Day" *"Who Comes to Play" sung by Peppa, Alex, George, and the users - "New Kid On The Block" *"Our Awesome User News" sung by Matthew, Willdawg14 and Quongus - "User News" *"Sonic Really Underground" sung by STH223 and others - "User News" *"Without You" sung by The Bad Guyz - "Yard Sale" *"It's The Yard Sale!" Sung by STH223 and thugs - "Yard Sale" *"I'm a Netherborn" sung by Peppa, Candy, and Emily (Redux also include STH223, George and Alex) - "A Musical War" *"Microscopic Me" - "Microscopic Me" *"He Just Wants To Get Some Subs" sung by Willdawg14 - "Sub-way: Subscribe Fresh, Rate Fresh" *"Fighting Grime" sung by germs - "Germophobism" *"Worst Day Ever" sung by Sonicthehedgehog223 - "Sonicthehedgehog223's Birthday Bash" *"Relaxation" sung by Selmo, Alex, and George - "The Vacation Condo" *"I'm a Ninja" sung by Candy - "Candy the Ninja" *Peppa's World sung by Peppa - "Peppaverse's Nations and Regions" *Willdawg14's 50 States Capitals sung by Willdawg14 - "Peppaverse's Nations and Regions" *"National Anthem of Spain" sun by the King Of Spain - "Ferdi-Dummies" List of games Peppa's adventures On February 18, 2018, a video game based on the series was confirmed. It will be released on February 23, 2018, the same day as the episode "The Pumper Frogs come round to eat food". Many of the characters, including the users, Prince Mason, Jared Fogle, and The Queen will appear. However, it was confirmed that the game, along with the episode, had been delayed to March 1, 2018 on February 22, 2018, one day before the episode was supposed to air. However, it was announced that the episode had been further delayed to March 9, 2018. Oreo-And-Eeyore's Candy Bar Adventure You have to guide one of the characters OAE after he found a Hershey's chocolate bar but can't open it. You must get help from other PA characters like Peppa and STH223. Peppa and Sonicthehedgehog223's Jailbreak Adventure You can either play as Peppa or Sonicthehedgehog223 and you have to try to break out of jail without the police noticing. Escape From Pumper Lair In this game, you play as Willdawg14, who is escaping the Pumper Frog Lair. You have to solve brain cramping puzzles. It was released on March 10, 2018. Yo-Yo Kart Racers This game is a collab of characters from other Yo-Yo original series. It will be released on September 19, 2018. Premiere Schedule Yo-Yo Season One Random days a month. Season Two Fridays (usually) at 6pm. Disney XD Season One Same as Yo-Yo. Season Two Saturdays at either 11:30am or 5pm. SBeebies Season One Random days, at 2:30pm on channel and 8:00am on the block. CSBC Deaths Deaths are similar to BFDI in terms of deaths. Some deaths are permanent (Eggbert), while others aren't. *“The Shooting” Jared Fogle, Aides ³ *“BOY!” (Eggbert) ¹ *“The Prince” (Prince Mason) ¹ *“The Camper Van” (Bears, wolves, Jared Fogle) π (bears) ² (Jared Fogle) *“The Pumper Frogs come round to eat food” (Pumper Frogs, Mateusz11113) ¹ (PF’s) and ² (Mateusz11113) *“Bad Users” (The bad users) ⁴ *“Daddy's Home” (Daddy Pig, STH223, Willdawg14) ² *“The Breaking Point“ (Sonicthehedgehog223, Willdawg14, Selmo, Alex, Peppa, Jared Fogle, Quongus) ² Key ¹ means a permanent death. ² means a revived death. ³ means a possible death, recovered. π means a minor death, unknown. ⁴ means a possible death, unknown if revived or not. Cast *Jenny Astley as Peppa Pig *Jacob Hopkins as George Pig up *Colin Dean as Alex Pig Pitch-Bent *Alice May as Jase Pig *Oliver May as Selmo Pig *Drake Bell as Robert Rohhole Up *Richard Riddings as Daddy Pig *Frances White as Granny Pig *James Jamson as Sonicthehedgehog223 *Willdawg14 as Willdawg14 *Matthew Frackowiak as MatthewSmarter *Maria Eduard as Eduarda2384 (S1-S3)/Missrabbitfan (S4)/HannelSam (S5 - present) *Elizabeth Simmons as MrsWhatever40 Spin Off On February 1, 2018, a spin off titled "George's Adventures" premiered on Animal Toonz. It takes place six years before Peppa's adventures does. International Releases Peppaland *'Yo-Yo' - January 18, 2018 - present Island of Soda *'Disney XD (Sodium)' - February 10, 2018 - present Island of iSally *'SBeebies' - February 13, 2018 - June 11, 2018 *'CSBC' - June 1, 2018 - present Brazil * Gloob - May 23, 2018 - present United States *'Disney Channel' - March 4, 2018 - present Canada *'YTV' - March 12, 2018 - May 11, 2018 *'Teletoon' - May 18, 2018 - present United Kingdom *'Disney XD' - March 13, 2018 - present Poland * Nickelodeon - January 24, 2018 - present France * Discovery Family- January 29, 2018 - present Russia * Disney Channel '- January 26, 2018 - present Chile *'Nicktoons - February 12, 2018 - present Kenya * Family TV Kenya - May 11, 2018 - present Australia * Disney XD - January 20, 2018 - March 6, 2018 * Disney Channel - March 7, 2018 Japan * NHK - June 6, 2018 - present Ireland * Universal Kids - July 1, 2018 India * Cartoon Network '- July 12, 2018 New Zealand * '''Discovery Family '- July 18, 2018 South Korea * 'Cartoon Network '- July 21, 2018 Israel * '''Disney XD - July 31, 2018 - present Spain * Boomerang - August 7, 2018 - present Thailand * Nickelodeon - August 13, 2018 - present Mexico * Discovery Family '''- August 19, 2018 - present Italy * '''DeA Kids - September 5, 2018 - present Czech Republic * Nickelodeon - September 9, 2018 - present Germany * Disney Channel ' - September 9, 2018 - November 9, 2018 * '''Nickelodeon ' - November 9, 2018 - present China * 'CCTV-14 '- November 12, 2018 - present Philippines * 'ABS-CBN '- December 1, 2018 - present Finland * 'Nickelodeon '- January 3, 2018 - present Dermark * '''Cartoon Network - January 9, 2018 - present United Regions * 'ToonShake '- September 2, 2018 - present * 'NickToons '- July 25, 2018 - present Comics * Peppa's adventures Comics is a magazine that was released on February 13, 2018 Wiki Type in Peppa's adventures wiki. Announcement There was a Pigtube video made to announce the series on September 2, 2017. This was aired on TV until January 16, 2018. It can be seen on Yo-Yo Play as of May. Trivia *For unknown reasons, most of Peppa's childhood friends don't appear. **According to the Yo-Yo Q&A, Suzy got hauled off to school early, Pedro moved to Mexico, and Danny got a job in Freddytown. *The show wasn't originally planned to have songs until "Jammin To Dat Beat" was written. *This show has been confirmed to have at least five seasons. *The show is produced using the animation software Adobe Animate. *This show is Yo-Yo's most successful show since Kim Possible. It was number 1 on Peppish Kids Programming for January 2018, and also the highest rated animated Sodium series. *Sallyish edits occur every episode. *Although the show is considered kid-friendly, it has received 14+ ratings due to occasional swearing, stories that may be too overwhelming for kids, and the portrayal of various celebrities such as Jared Fogle and Logan Pong. **However, Logan Pong isn't an intended reference, as he is a stick figure, like Caden. *Starting with "The Pumper Frogs come round to eat food", episodes air on Disney XD first. *Episodes 43-47 of season 4 use a plotline that is necessary for season 5. Next Category:PA Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Series Category:Spin-offs Category:TV Shows Category:Fictional Television Shows